Rude
by MViana
Summary: Já havia enfrentado centenas de youmas, lutado contra exércitos inteiros e estava cogitando que morrer queimado - e ele já havia feito isso - seria mais confortável.


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertence a tia Naoko, a Toei, a Bandai e a mais um monte de empresas. Eu só peguei emprestado, afinal, sou muito melhor roteirista que esse povo [insira modéstia aqui].**

**Atenção: Algumas palavras feias encontram-se nessa fic. Se você é politicamente correto e nunca xingou nada nem ninguém, não recomendo.**

* * *

_"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
__Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know  
__You say, "I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
__Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no! "_

* * *

**Rude**

Era uma linda manhã de sábado, o sol estava brando, o céu azul salpicado de algumas poucas nuvens, e seria um dia totalmente normal do início do fim de semana se Jun não tivesse acordado e, de uma forma completamente atípica, enfiado em um terno. Jun – em outra vida conhecido por Jadeite – estava parado na frente do espelho do seu quarto, tentando olhar um tutorial em vídeo, no celular apoiado logo ao lado numa pequena cômoda, de como se fazer um nó em gravata e, obviamente, seu sucesso era nulo.

\- Merda! – Resmungou e quase passou a mão nos cabelos, quase, não podia bagunçá-los agora. E não que seus cachos estivessem muito perto de organização, mas pelo menos, ele tentou mantê-los simétricos.

Saiu do quarto um pouco atordoado, dando muitas graças por, aparentemente, ninguém estar no apartamento. Kyle provavelmente estava na cama de Minako – onde, nos últimos meses, passava bem mais tempo do que em casa e ninguém entendia o motivo deles não juntarem os trapos logo -, Zayn havia ido para um congresso de medicina com Ami, e Masato, provavelmente, já havia ido buscar Makoto para mais um dos almoços gourmet que eles costumavam fazer aos sábados. Era bem menos preocupante pensar que qualquer um deles poderia vê-lo vestido como um pinguim em plena manhã de sábado, mas ainda nada reconfortante a julgar por seu nervosismo. Jun sentou-se no sofá verificando as horas de cinco em cinco minutos. Ele batia o pé freneticamente contra o chão no mesmo ritmo do tic-tac do relógio de parede da cozinha. Suas mãos suavam frio a medida em que os minutos corriam e, quanto mais a hora de sair se aproximava, mais a ansiedade batia. Havia ficado pronto – sem gravata – às dez da manhã e precisaria sair às onze se quisesse chegar na hora. E foi assim que ele fez, chegando cinco minutos adiantado, permitiu-se encostar o carro e ficar olhando o relógio para, pontualmente ao meio-dia, entrar um restaurante em que um copo de água deveria ser quase que um quarto do seu salário.

Foi recebido por um homem que mal o olhava nos olhos, esse mesmo que olhou para sua aparência desleixada e o guiou para a mesa onde um dos maiores pesadelos da sua vida estava sentado. Já havia enfrentado centenas de youmas, lutado contra exércitos inteiros e estava cogitando que morrer queimado - e ele já havia feito isso - seria mais confortável.

\- Senhor Hino. – Jun estendeu a mão para o homem que o aguardava.

O pai de Rei era um homem esguio e elegante, seu olhar, do mesmo tom de violeta da filha, era severo e pareceu analisar de cima a baixo o visual de terno altamente inadequado do outro. O senhor Hino, homem conhecido em toda a cidade por seu forte poder político, também mostrou-se dono de um aperto de mão tão ameaçador que fez o general estremecer. Podia ter enfrentado uma lavagem cerebral feita por uma das criaturas mais poderosas do universo, mas encarar o pai de sua namorada, pela primeira vez, o dava bem mais calafrios.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor... – Ele torceu os lábios.

\- Aoki, Jun Aoki. – Afastou-se tentando conter o nervosismo e se sentou, sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

\- Então, senhor Aoki, você é o namorado de minha filha. – Ele juntou as mãos no colo.

\- Sim, eu e Rei estamos juntos há dois anos e eu...

\- O que você faz da vida? – O político solicitou um vinho ao garçom que aguardava pacientemente ali com apenas um sinal.

\- Eu trabalho com corretagem e, em alguns momentos, trabalho como segurança – "_De um rei e uma rainha muito poderosos", _pensou. – Também ajudo no templo quando estou de folga.

\- Interessante. - Hino girou a taça nas mãos enquanto Jun olhava confuso para o próprio recipiente. – Então, posso saber por qual motivo você me chamou aqui, rapaz?

\- Senhor Hino, eu não queria ser tão rápido, acho que podemos...

\- Eu sou um homem ocupado, tenho meus compromissos, e obviamente estou com pressa. – O desdém impregnado em sua voz, agora, era mais notável.

\- Certo. – O general ergueu o queixo. – Eu sou um homem tradicional senhor. Eu e Rei estamos juntos há tempo suficiente para eu ter certeza de que a amo e de quero estar com ela, então, eu gostaria muito de contar com sua benção para o nosso casamento. – Jun manteve os olhos pregados nos do outro com intensidade, recebendo uma expressão silenciosa e enigmática do velho.

\- Prove o vinho. – O senhor Hino encorajou, quase em tom de desafio, vendo o jovem provar. – Essa safra é magnífica, não acha?

\- Sim... É Muito bom. – Tentava, por tudo, não mostrar-se confuso.

\- Me diga, senhor Aoki, consegue mensurar o valor do vinho que está bebendo agora?

\- Sinto muito, mas creio não entender nada de vinhos.

\- Assim como não deve compreender sobre o valor da minha filha. – A afirmação foi quase como um soco no estômago. – Sabe quantos filhos de grandes políticos dariam para estar com a minha Rei?

\- Creio que até mesmo o mais simples dos homens daria muito para estar com ela, senhor.

\- E ele não serviria. – Rebateu.

\- Não compreendo em que lugar o senhor que chegar, senhor Hino. – Jun levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Vejo que nem para meio entendedor o senhor serve, rapaz. – O político se levantou e terminou o conteúdo de sua taça. – Minha filha não é para você.

\- O quê? – Ele se levantou de uma vez, causando certo alarde no meio do restaurante.

\- A resposta é "não". – Hino ajeitava a gravata, pronto para ir embora. – E já se dê por satisfeito, estou sendo muito bom pagando o vinho que consumiu.

\- Não precisa ser tão rude, senhor. – Engoliu seco.

\- Não preciso? – O velho Hino se virou bruscamente, apontando o dedo a poucos centímetros nariz do pretendente de sua filha. – Fique longe da minha filha. Você é um ninguém.

Os olhos de todos em volta estavam bem atentos a discussão dos dois homens ali. Jun sentiu o coração acelerar e, provavelmente, deveria estar vermelho o suficiente para ser confundido com um tomate. O general shitennou sentia seus poderes fluindo entre os dedos, poderia explodir a cabeça do velho Hino se quisesse, mas abaixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios e respirou fundo, voltando a olhar o homem com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

\- Eu odeio fazer isso – Jun afirmou, puxando o dedo apontado entre seus olhos para baixo – mas vou me casar com ela de qualquer jeito.

\- Não se atreva... – Hino dizia entre os dentes – Só terá a minha benção no dia que eu morrer!

\- Não importa o que você diga, senhor Hino, eu tentei fazer as coisas da maneira certa. – Riu de si mesmo do quão idiota isso parecia agora.

\- Ora seu moleque petulante... – O homem avançou sendo contido por um dos garçons do estabelecimento.

\- Senhores, terei de pedir para que se retirem. – O homem olhava alternadamente para o centro das atenções.

\- Perdão, bom homem. Eu já estava de saída, – Jun enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos do paletó e retirou da carteira diversas notas de yens – aqui está sua gorjeta, obrigado.

Foi tão automático sair daquele lugar que, quando se deu por conta, Jun já estava estacionando o carro e subindo para o apartamento. Finalmente sem paletó, de camisa aberta e com o cabelo bastante bagunçado – até mais do que de costume, afinal, havia dispensado o ar condicionado do carro e andado de vidro aberto – se jogou no sofá da forma mais desleixada que conseguia.

\- Meu Deus, esse cara é um grande babaca! – Resmungou.

\- Se estiver falando de Kyle, saiba que ele pode aumentar suas rondas no palácio de cristal. – Minako passava pela sala esfregando uma toalha no canto da cabeça, pelo cheiro floral, ela devia ter acabado de sair do banho.

\- Kyle deixou você aqui e foi passear? – Jun colocou uma almofada no próprio rosto, fazendo o som sair abafado.

\- Nossa, ele morde! – Deu de ombros e ia sair. – Kyle foi buscar nosso almoço, acho que você nem notou que eu dormi aqui essa noite, mas não vou incomodar você.

\- Beeeela amiga! – O outro levantou de uma vez. – Não vai nem perguntar o que aconteceu?

\- Eu deveria perguntar o que não é da minha conta? – Minako se virou em um tom totalmente brincalhão.

\- Desde quando você aprendeu a ser esse poço de merda insensível? – Atirou a almofada contra a senshi. – Kyle transformou você em um monstro?

\- Você está com a Rei e, pelos padrões dela, com certeza ela não aguentaria metade das suas piadas ruins. – Se virou de uma vez e atirou a almofada, que tinha levado na cabeça, de volta. – Certo, se você quer tanto: o que aconteceu?

\- Agora você está tão interessada?

\- Para de fazer drama que nem uma adolescente e fala logo!

\- Eu fui encontrar o pai da Rei. – Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e juntou as mãos na frente da boca. – Na verdade, fui conhecê-lo.

\- Vocês dois estão juntos há sabe-se lá quanto tempo e você não o conhecia?

\- Dois anos e não, eu não conhecia. A Rei e o pai dela têm suas divergências, você sabe disso.

\- O senhor Hino é um cara difícil... Porque você foi encontrar o homem? – Minako fazia aquela pergunta parecer ser tão óbvia.

\- Eu queria fazer as coisas direito. – Sibilou quase que com um toque de culpa. – Sabe, acertar em algo com ela depois de tudo, de _antes_.

\- E encontrar o senhor Hino para...

\- Pedir a mão dela! – Completou com certa fervura na voz que deu a Minako vontade de rir. Parecia que Jun estava lidando com um bicho de sete cabeças. – Mas aquele velho cretino disse que eu não era bom o bastante! Acredita nisso? Grande filho de uma puta!

\- Acredito. – Não aguentou, teve de soltar uma risada. – Você vai casar com a Rei ou com o pai dela?

\- O quê?

\- Você já perguntou pra Rei se ela quer isso? – A loira se ajoelhou na frente do amigo e o segurou pelos ombros.

\- Não. – Falou baixo como um miado.

\- Então... Você é um grande babaca. – Trocaram olhares cúmplices e Minako quase foi derrubada quando Jun levantou de uma vez indo em direção a porta.

\- Obrigado, V-chan! – Ele acenou antes de sair correndo para chamar o elevador.

Ao chegar no saguão do prédio, enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos da calça e acariciou, com cuidado, a caixinha de veludo vermelho que estava enfiada ali desde de manhã.

\- Ei, Jun, aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – Kyle viu o amigo passar rápido, chacoalhando as chaves do carro.

\- Vou ao templo Hikawa, Minako está esperando por você lá em cima, o apartamento está vazio, divirtam-se!

Agora sim ele estava nervoso. Mais nervoso do que de manhã e mais nervoso do que quando encontrou o senhor Hino. Jun batucava o volante do carro com os dedões e nunca, em todas as vezes em que fizera o trajeto de sua casa ao templo Hikawa, o caminho tinha parecido tão longo. Ao estacionar, tinha certeza de que havia ocupado duas vagas, mas sabia que não iria conseguir consertar o carro de qualquer forma. Subiu as intermináveis escadas do templo pulando de dois até três degraus por passada para chegar mais rápido. Parou na porta do templo e estava completamente suado, com a respiração descompassada e o coração aos pulos – e não era só pelo esforço físico altamente desnecessário que havia feito -, encontrou o avô de Rei sentando no chão da varanda tomando chá.

\- Boa tarde, senhor Jun! – O senhor baixinho acenou simpático. – Aceita um chá?

\- Olá, vovô! – Sugou uma quantidade de ar absurda para se recuperar. – Agradeço o convite, mas onde Rei está?

\- Lá atrás, varrendo o pátio. – Apontou bem-humorado. – Vá lá.

\- Com sua licença! – Reverenciou e saiu a passos largos.

Deu a volta pelo lado de fora e encontrou a mulher debaixo de uma das árvores, em seu uniforme habitual de miko, os longos cabelos escuros presos, varrendo tranquilamente as folhas caídas para um monte no chão de pedra. Rei parou e acenou para o namorado. Jun teve o impulso único de andar até ela e beijá-la sem dizer uma única palavra. O beijo foi tão inesperado que a senshi enrijeceu.

\- Jun, você está bem? – Rei estava presa a um abraço de urso.

\- Rei, você se casaria comigo? – Disse rápido, atropelando uma palavra na outra.

\- Hein? – Se debateu para soltar-se e encontrar os olhos dele, muito intensos e cheios de expectativa.

\- Hoje eu fui até o seu pai pedir a sua mão...

\- Você o quê? – A irritação na voz dela foi palpável.

\- Eu queria acertar com você, Rei... Eu estava com meu coração na mão e queria fazer a coisa certa, tentei fazer algo tradicional, então ele me disse que eu não era o suficiente para você. – Enfiou a mão no bolso e apertou a caixinha ali, sem tirá-la.

\- Meu Deus, Jun! – Massageou a própria testa com as duas mãos. – Meu pai não aparece nem nos meus aniversários! O que te fez pensar que perguntar esse tipo de coisa para ele seria relevante?

\- E não é? – Se sentiu muito idiota ao pensar nisso e desviou os olhos para o chão.

\- Se dependesse do meu pai, eu morreria como a minha mãe. – Ela deixou a irritação passar, era óbvio que ele estava uma pilha.

\- Você nunca falou disso...

\- Minha mãe morreu sozinha e abandonada pelo meu pai, assim como eu fui abandonada por ele a maior parte da minha vida. E tudo por causa de todo esse trabalho que ele julga ser tão importante. – Rei se aproximou e segurou o rosto de Jun entre as mãos, cruzando seus olhos de uma forma tão doce que o enchia de calor pelo corpo. – Quem é ele para saber quem é bom ou não para mim se ele mesmo não foi?

\- Rei... – Jun finalmente tirou a mão de dentro do bolso e abriu a caixinha onde o anel, dourado com uma pedra vermelha, brilhava – Seu pai me odiando ou não, mesmo que tenhamos que fugir para outra galáxia...

\- Você sabe que isso é possível, não sabe? – Ela riu olhando para o céu.

\- O dono das piadas ruins, sou eu, me deixe continuar. – Era a primeira vez no dia em que sua fala saia leve, graças ao sorriso dela – Rei Hino, mesmo que seu pai nunca nos dê a benção dele, você quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo?

\- Jun... – Os olhos violetas estavam marejados. - Eu me casaria com você de qualquer maneira.

Jun colocou o anel no dedo anelar da miko que o analisou por um breve momento antes de pular em seu pescoço – em um movimento muito digno de Usagi – e beijá-lo.

\- Teremos mesmo que fugir para outra galáxia? – Ele perguntou ao se separarem por um breve momento.

\- Talvez só a lua já seja o suficiente. – Ela riu e o beijou mais uma vez.

* * *

_"I hate to do this, you leave no choice, can't live without her_  
_Love me or hate me we will be boys standing at that altar_  
_Or we will run away to another galaxy, you know_  
_You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go"_

_Rude - Magic!_

* * *

**_N/A: Aqui estava eu, viciada nessa música. Escutando todas as versões possíveis ( a da Colbie Cailat é muito amor! Mas adoro a que o tio sai de dentro da água com um mini teclado lol) e assisti ao clipe original. É o tio indo atrás do pai da moça com mais outros 3. Tudo que envolve quatro caras me lembra... Shitennou, claro! HAUShusAHUSahusa..._**

**_Claro que não usei o roteiro total do clipe, né... Só baseado em + letra da música_****_! _Inspiração veio somente daí, e quem mais teria um pai tão ruim? Só Rei-chan, né? xD~  
Inclusive, eu sei a Rei não aceitaria essa história de casamento tão fácil, but... Jade já sofreu demais por uma one-shot só hahahaha...**

**_Foi uma fic completamente sem planejamento, escrita na louca e cheia de furos, mesmo assim... Eu adorei escrever isso xD~_**


End file.
